The purpose of this project is to develop computer-aided diagnosis/detection (CAD) for a wide variety of radiologic images and disease types. This project uses existing NIH CT scan images.[unreadable] [unreadable] We published the first (to our knowledge) subcutaneous melanoma CAD system. We are now developing a CAD system to detect spinal metastases on CT. In preliminary evaluation, this CAD system is effective at detecting large lytic spinal metastases. With further development, this system may prevent false negative diagnoses of lytic spinal metastases.